An industrial control system (ICS) may include a number of controllers, which a user (e.g., operator) may use to perform industrial control operations on components of the ICS. For example, the user may use the ICS controllers to perform control functions on and/or issue commands to equipment and/or devices of the ICS.
In many ICSs, the user may remotely access the ICS controllers to perform the control operations. That is, the user may access the ICS controllers and perform the control operations from a remote location (e.g., a different location than where the controllers are located).
Permitting such remote access, however, can present increased security risks for the ICS. For example, permitting such remote access may allow an unauthorized and/or malicious user to compromise and/or attack the ICS by remotely accessing and using the controllers to perform unwanted and/or dangerous control operations.